


Чес и кулёк

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: 18th Century, Babies, Gen, Humor, Lotto Valentino, alchemists of Lotto Valentino
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внезапное пополнение семейства в доме Мейеров</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чес и кулёк

**Author's Note:**

> После смерти Моники Фермет забрал её ребенка к себе

Чес скучал – Фермет не появлялся третий день.  
Нет, дома ещё оставались Ники и Бегг. Но, если зайти на кухню к Ники, то она угостит конфеткой или пирожком - а на третий день десерты не лезли даже в такого сладкоежку, как Чес. Соваться же к Беггу было себе дороже: когда алхимика озаряла очередная «идейка», то любого человека, попавшегося на глаза, он считал своим законным подопытным и тут же пытался скормить какую-нибудь «маахонькую-таблеточку-и-запить-сиропчиком-ну-теперь-ты-счастлив?»  
Так что Чес сидел у окна и глазел на улицу. Гул людских голосов и далекие пожары в порту его интересовали мало. Но стоило из-за угла вывернуть знакомой фигуре с длинными локонами, Чес сорвался с места как ошпаренный. И когда открылась входная дверь, он уже приплясывал перед ней.  
А Фермет даже не заметил! Не извинился за долгое отсутствие, не рассказал, где был и почему его рубашка пахнет дымом. И даже не потрепал, как всегда, Чеса по голове. Всё его внимание было приковано к мятому свертку в руках.  
И нет, это были не конфеты. И даже не пирог! Из вороха тряпок виднелось сморщенное красное личико с огромным носом. И Чесу предлагалось радоваться - ведь когда-то, давным-давно, он попросил себе братика! Да, попросил! Но товарища по играм, а не этот… кулек в пеленках!  
Остальные обитатели дома недовольства Чеса не разделяли. Ники сразу заворковала над свертком, будто ничего красивее в жизни не видела, а Бегг ударился в заумные размышления, чем его кормить и нельзя ли при этом применить свеженькую «задумку, до которой всё руки не доходили».  
Чес обиделся.  
Он дулся до вечера, молчал за завтраком и куксился половину следующего дня. А никто не заметил! Напротив, после обеда Ники вытащила на веранду корзину, Бегг прицепил к балке веревки и они устроили малютке колыбельку. И посадили рядом Чеса, приказав баюкать и вообще – следить! Будто корзинку не мог качать ветер! Будто в мире не было ничего интересней, нежели смотреть, как морщится носопырка, и слушать сонное сопение! А - между прочим - вчера был шторм! И сегодня на берегу можно было бы набрать целую груду сокровищ!  
Чес всерьез задумался - сильно ли будет ругаться Фермет, если он тихонько ускользнет из дома в одиночку и вернется с какой-нибудь интересной штуковиной? По всему выходило, что сильно. Раз уж Фермет лично притащил это пыхтящее недоразумение, значит, он рассердится, если Чес бросит подарочек без присмотра.  
С другой стороны... Можно ведь доказать, что кулёк в пелёнках не такое уж и сокровище! И тогда Фермет отнесет его туда, откуда взял, и снова будет заниматься только Чесом! Чес решил, что это очень взрослая, зрелая и мудрая мысль, достойная умного главы школы Мейеров. Осталось только придумать, как, цитируя Хью Лафорета, «обесценить эту пародию на человека».  
Насколько Чес знал, мелочь носатая обладала здоровыми легкими и аппетитом. То есть жрала в три горла, а орала во все десять. Ещё она лежала, где положат, и не совалась, куда не просят. Ну, это если не считать самого её присутствия в доме, куда хозяин – Чес, между прочим! – её не звал. Но всё равно, будет трудно доказать Беггу, что именно младенец перевернул флаконы с редкими ингредиентами на самой верхней полке шкафа, или убедить Ники, что именно ее драгоценная крохотуля смахнула со стола все пироги да ещё и сперла горшок вишневого варенья.  
От варенья мысли Чеса по ассоциации перескочили на сыпь, которой он однажды покрылся, переев апельсинов, а потом и на противную болезнь, с которой провалялся некогда две недели. Тогда его разукрасило почти такими же красными точками, и Бегг мазал их вонючей гадостью. Но в отличие от первого случая, Фермет неделю не заходил к Чесу в комнату, боясь заразиться. Хм, а ведь это хороший способ! Если незваный гость заболеет, Фермет точно от него избавится! Но как это сделать?  
Чес разворошил пеленки и старательно почихал на розовое пузико. Подумал и попытался раскашляться над насупленным личиком. Для верности ещё плюнул на ладошку и растер слюну по круглым пяточкам. Завернул обратно одеяльце и начал ждать симптомов болезни. Через пять минут проверил – кожа оставалась всё такой же чистой, лоб прохладным, и вообще, болеть эта козявка явно отказывалась!  
Что ж, если не получилось по-честному, придется маскироваться! Чес отправился на кухню, выпросил миску ягод и следующие полчаса тщательно капал на чучелко в кружевах земляничным соком. От щекотки дитё проснулось, заёрзало, а потом и завопило. Ники примчалась раньше, чем Чес успел спрятать миску и вымыть руки. И, разумеется, старательно нарисованные точечки не успели высохнуть! А Ники ещё и размазала их пеленками. Что могло бы сойти за кровавые разводы, если бы не пахло так сладко летним солнцем.  
Чесу пришлось признать, что план провалился. Пора было думать над следующим. На идею его натолкнуло сюсюканье Ники. Раз она утверждает, что в колыбельке лежит лапочка, золотце и сокровище, значит, наверняка найдется человек, который считает так же и захочет взять это «сокровище» себе! Надо только подстеречь момент, когда никто не заметит исчезновения младенца.  
Ждать пришлось долго. Чес целую неделю вел себя как хороший мальчик и идеальный старший брат. Он таскал корзинку с ребенком по всему дому, тряс над ним вместо погремушки пузырьками с рудной крошкой, перекрикивал его вопли, тысячный раз поднимал выплюнутую соску и даже делал козу, ни разу не выколов противные мутно-голубые глазёнки! Хорошо хоть менять и стирать пеленки ему не доверили – Чес вовсе не рвался исполнять эту пахучую обязанность.  
Но наконец всё совпало! Бегг заперся в мастерской с очередным экспериментом, Ники отправилась навестить подругу в особняке губернатора, Фермет снова умчался по своим таинственным делам – и на этот раз Чес даже не расстроился! Он привычным движением подоткнул одеялко, подхватил корзинку и храбро отправился в город.  
На улицах кишела жизнь. Сновали торговцы, прогуливались горожане, маршировали солдаты Дорментари. Лаяли собаки, жужжали мухи и горланили зазывалы. А Чес упрямо тащился вперед и тоненьким голоском приговаривал: «А кому маленького? Кому хорошенького?»  
Желающих пока не находилось. Одна дама было заинтересовалась, но, заглянув в корзинку, тут же скривилась, фыркнула: «Мы думали, там котеночек!» - и ушла, утащив за собой дочку в чепчике с оборочками. Другой мужик мрачного вида косился с нехорошей ухмылкой на самого Чеса, но тут же сник, как только рассмотрел на отвороте курточки знак алхимиков. Третьи просто втягивали голову в плечи, едва заслышав слово «ребеночек», и ускоряли шаг, поминая вполголоса Масочников и Карлу. И было непонятно, кого они боялись и проклинали больше.  
Поняв, что на улице ловить нечего, Чес решил попытать счастья в окрестных заведениях. Первой ему на глаза попалась аптека. Но там хозяин позеленел как сыр, замахал руками и, перемежая слова грязными ругательствами, закричал, что он не связывается с черными мессами! Чес не понял, но на всякий случай перевернул одеяло наверх той стороной, которая казалась посветлее. И следующей выбрал лавочку с белой дверью.  
Это оказалась пекарня, предприимчивая хозяйка которой выставила во дворик пару столиков и позволяла лакомиться свежими булочками прямо там. А за отдельную монету ещё и приносила сок или лимонад, это Чес помнил – Фермет сюда его несколько раз водил. Тут ещё работала миловидная блондинка с большими голубыми глазами...   
Ладно, если он и не пристроит здесь своё писклявое сокровище, то хотя бы выпьет воды с лимоном. Оказывается, трудно таскать по городу тяжелую плетенку! И как только Ники умудряется каждый день ходить на рынок?  
Чес уселся за стол, подпихнул ногой корзинку под лавку и осмотрелся. Посетителей почти не было: только за соседним столиком тихо разговаривала парочка. Чес услышал слово «алхимия» и навострил уши. А потом и пригляделся.   
Там сидел Майза Аваро – высокий и темноволосый ученик профессора Далтона из Третьей Библиотеки. Фермет заставил Чеса выучить по именам и портретам всех «значимых», как он говорил, личностей города. Майза там числился в разделе «полезное». Он и правда оказался полезным: однажды на приеме угощал Чеса шербетом.  
А его собеседница значилась в категории «опасное»! Карла Альварес Сантония, та самая, кого тревожным шепотом поминали горожане вместе с «торговлей детьми» и «домом Дорментари». Чес попытался подражать рассуждениям взрослых и решил: раз она так нервно реагирует на детей - значит, хочет себе малыша, а у неё никак не получается! А глупый Майза совсем не замечает румянца на её щеках и разглагольствует о Великой Панацее, вместо того чтобы взять девушку за руку и сделать ей ребеночка! Чес же уже не маленький и прекрасно знает, что, когда на приеме губернатор целует барышне ручку, то потом весь город гудит от рассказов о том, какая славная крошка появилась на свет и как она похожа на отца!  
Тут Чес встревожился: а вдруг Фермет тоже кому-то ручку уже целовал? Он потыкал в ворох тряпок в корзинке пальцем и присмотрелся к сонным глазкам. Нет, фух, они оказались голубенькими, а не ореховыми, как у Фермета. И пушок на голове был белесым, а не каштановым. И вообще, решил Чес, младенчик больше похож на Майзу, чем на Фермета. Значит, Карле он точно понравится!  
Он поднялся и решительно потопал к парочке, волоча корзинку по полу. И как кулек в пеленках умудрился растолстеть за тот час, что они по городу бродят? Чес готов был поклясться, что ноша стала раза в три тяжелее, по сравнению с тем, когда он выходил из дома!  
Предложение Чес делал своим самым умильным и звонким тоном, но Карла почему-то не обрадовалась. Она стала похожа на лягушку, которую надули через трубочку, и Чес искренне испугался, что она лопнет, как та лягушка. А вот Майза, кажется, идеей загорелся! Наверно, он тоже хотел ребеночка, но стеснялся сказать об этом Карле! А тут Чес, как божье благословение, принес уже готового!  
В результате они договорились обменять корзинку на корзинку, кулек в пеленках на кулек печенек. А ещё пирожное с кремом прямо сейчас и три порции шербета! Так что возвращался домой Чес сытый и довольный. Правда, под присмотром Карлы.  
Длилось его счастье ровно два часа. До тех пор, пока он не догрыз печенье и не спустился вниз за новым кувшином сока. И не услышал из-за неплотно прикрытой двери, как Фермет разговаривает с пришедшим Майзой. Оказывается, Майза-то ребеночка совсем и не хотел! Он просто побоялся, что его у Чеса отберет кто-нибудь плохой - вот и забрал первым!  
А предатель Фермет рассыпался в благодарностях и извинениях за причиненное беспокойство. И, разумеется, оставил дома многострадальную корзинку. А надоедливая малявка не нашла лучшего момента чтобы проснуться и оповестить воплем весь дом о своем возвращении.  
И всё вернулось на круги своя. Чесова погибель спала и орала, Ники суетилась и ворковала, Бегг изобрел новое снотворное и три смеси для кормления. А Фермет не разговаривал с Чесом. Вот совсем! За неделю ни одного слова кроме требуемых этикетом «мастер Мейер, передайте, пожалуйста, соль». Ещё немного – и Чесу бы пришлось идти извиняться.  
Но он решил, что лучше извиняться за две попытки сразу, чем два отдельных раза за каждую. Ведь наверняка детеныш пригодился бы ещё кому-то. Кто не струсит, как Майза, и не принесет его обратно. Например, губернатор. Ведь зачем ему столько девушек в доме, если бы он не мечтал о детях?  
Так что Чес собрался в дорогу. На этот раз он подготовился лучше и не стал тащить корзинку в руках по холмам до самого особняка. А нашел в садовом сарае старую тачку с треснутым колесом. Как она скрипела! Как в такт ей визжал несносный поросенок! Чес порадовался, что предусмотрительно залепил уши воском.  
Попасть в сад губернатора оказалось несложно. Дорогу к задней калиточке со сломанной щеколдой подсказал улыбчивый светловолосый человек. Чес шуршал тачкой по гравийной дорожке и размышлял, стоит ли разговаривать с хозяином дома или лучше просто молча оставить подарочек на пороге? Впрочем, «молча» это громко сказано: встроенная в мелочь вопилка ни на минуту не замолкала. Странно ещё, что навстречу Чесу не выскочил целый отряд встревоженных слуг.  
Чес не знал, что ему повезло оказаться в особняке именно в те полчаса, когда губернатор собрал в большом зале всех служанок и пытался музицировать в их честь. Зря, что ли, ему только что установили новейшую модель камерного органа?  
Так что, оставив позади скрипящую тачку и орущего младенца, Чес с чистой совестью и чувством выполненного долга отправился домой.  
Он радовался, что не оставил в корзинке никаких записок или других следов, указывающих на дом Мейеров. Поэтому ни вечером, ни на следующий день кулек в пеленках не вернулся!   
Правда, остальные почему-то не разделяли чесову радость. Ники грустила и украдкой вытирала слезы, Бегг непрерывно бормотал под нос, и из кармана у него выглядывала тряпка, подозрительно похожая на пеленку. Фермет умчался на поиски и заглядывал домой только перехватить бутерброд и узнать, не появились ли новости. Чес торжествовал и намазывал ломти свежего хлеба толстым слоем меда.  
Рок постучался в дверь под видом скромной горничной. Она вручила спешно примчавшейся Ники разукрашенную бантами и лентами корзинку и разочарованно пожаловалась Беггу, что любовь губернатора распространяется только на девушек не младше тринадцати лет.   
Чесу захотелось побиться головой о перила, сквозь которые он подглядывал. Сокровище-то оказалось бракованное! Даже граф его не захотел! Куда же его теперь девать-то? Кому может быть нужен непонятный маленький уродец, больше похожий на обезьянку моряка, чем на человека?  
Времени для размышлений выпало много: теперь за Чесом следили и старались не оставлять его наедине с младенцем. И ведь не свалишь свою вину на кого-то другого: слишком маленький выбор кандидатур! Так что Чес послушно и под присмотром играл со сплюшкой-соплюшкой, кормил её из бутылочки и разрешал оплевывать себя молоком и хватать за пуговицы, волосы и прочие части тела.   
Самое страшное, что ему постепенно начинало это нравиться! Что малявка уже узнавала Чеса и улыбалась ему беззубым ртом, что агукала и шамкала, когда он склонялся над кроваткой, что вертела головой, чтобы уследить, как Чес ходит по комнате. И даже что ловит подсунутый палец и крепко вцепляется в него крохотными ручками!  
Нет, надо избавляться от этой личинки, пока ещё не поздно! Отдать кому-нибудь суровому и безжалостному! Сдать алхимикам на опыты!  
Если верить «каталогу Фермета», самым безжалостным исследователем Лотто Валентино был Хью Лафорет. Но после пожара в порту он исчез из города. Вот именно в тот день, когда в жизнь Чеса ворвался этот кулек в пеленках! Надо же, какое невезение!  
А самым суровым казался учитель Лафорета – профессор Далтон. Лично Чес встречался с ним всего один раз, но перепугался до полусмерти – и это при том, что половину встречи Бегг закрывал ему глаза ладонью! Уж этот старик точно справится с одним младенцем!  
Осталась единственная проблема: как доставить сверток с козявкой в Третью Библиотеку? Над этим Чес и бился, сидя у забора под раскидистым платаном, пока детеныш валялся в тенечке и облизывал свои пальчики на ногах.   
Спасение явилось в облике всё того же Элмера. Чес уже знал, как надо с ним разговаривать. Достаточно пообещать ему искренне улыбнуться, и тот сделает ради этого что угодно! А уж Чес не сомневался в том, что, избавившись от обузы, он улыбнется очень искренне и очень счастливо!  
И чудо свершилось! На этот раз Чеса даже не ругали. Во всяком случае, за ужином Фермет снова ласково с ним разговаривал и подкладывал в тарелку лакомые кусочки. Чес наслаждался возвращением старых добрых времен, жизнью и десертом.  
Вот только появилось странное чувство, что в доме начало чего-то не хватать... Ночи стали слишком тихими без предрассветного плача, комнаты казались слишком гулкими без детского лепета, и разбросанные по углам соски и погремушки мозолили глаза.  
Но Чес стоически держался и не подавал виду! Он даже ходил гулять, как ни в чем не бывало! Вот и сейчас он сидел на щербатом парапете городского фонтана и шлёпал ладонями по воде. И тут на землю рядом с ним поставили корзину...  
Незнакомая девушка с серебристыми волосами попросила присмотреть за ребенком, пока она на минутку отлучится за лимонадом. Чес вздохнул, согласился и повернулся к корзине. Оттуда на него смотрело подозрительно знакомое личико, тут же расплывшееся в довольной улыбке.  
Чес воровато оглянулся, не заметил никого знакомого и наклонился к радостно машущей ручками крошке. Да, точно, тот самый кулек в пеленках! Подрос, окреп, уже не такой страшненький и вообще – о ужас! – оказывается, Чес успел по нему соскучиться.  
Он так и сидел, вручив малышу для захвата два пальца, когда его накрыла тень. Над ним стояли и ухмылялись Майза с Ферметом.  
– Ну что, Чеззи, – спросил Фермет. – Отдашь обратно, или заберешь домой и будешь старшим братом?  
До дома Мейеров Чес тащил корзинку лично.


End file.
